


The Princess and the Lieutenant

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q">song link</a>
</p></blockquote>





	1. Do You Hear That Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q)

Emma sat in a room in the castle, overlooking the bay. Tonight was a ball in honor of the Queen's Day, a holiday that her kingdom took very seriously. As daughter of her royal highness, Emma was required to go, but she had no intention of staying long. With the entire kingdom attending as well as neighboring dignitaries visiting, Emma had an image to uphold but she would be damned if she was going to stay to the end. Her parents knew she'd eventually wander off. She sighed in exasperation as the maids helped her into a flowing purple dress, inherited from her mother. Her hair was half-pinned to the back of her head, as soft curls cascaded down her back. She smiled into the mirror, taking in her own beauty.  


"Are you ready?" Snow asked, as she walked into her daughter's room. Snow smiled at her daughter, as Emma strolled towards her mother, rolling her eyes. 

"I suppose," she said, accompanied by a sigh. Snow cupped her daughter's cheek, brushing it with her thumb. 

"You'll have fun this year," Snow promised, smiling brightly at her daughter. "I just know it." Emma returned her mother's expression, turning to look at herself in the mirror. Snow squeezed Emma's shoulders, before Snow took Emma's hand in hers and both headed downstairs for the ball. 

Emma did her best to keep a positive attitude, chatting up royals and acting polite around the subjects of the kingdom. She scanned the crowd, noticing the same people that came each and every time they hosted a celebration. Except she felt like an outsider in this crowd of _strangers_. She continued to search the room, nodding along with the group of royals chatting with her, pretending to listen to their nonsense. That's when she saw him from across the room. He looked different than the others at the ball, dressed in cream colored pants and a blue jacket. From his decorations and hat, she could tell he was from the Royal Navy.  _What is a naval lieutenant doing here?_ she thought. She studied him, as he roared with laughter standing amongst the other officers, drinking merrily and shaking hands with those around him. She seemed lost in a trance, until he startled her when their eyes met. She averted her gaze, looking back to find his eyes still locked on hers. He smiled lightly, nodding his head. She blushed noticeably, before turning her attention to the elderly dignitary she was supposed to be talking to. 

He was smitten immediately, excusing himself from the group to head towards her. 

"Your royal highness," he said, sneaking up behind her and causing her to jump a little bit. "If I could only have a moment of your time," he interrupted, nodding at the dignitary and tugging at her arm while he walked away with her. She wriggled out of his grip. 

"What was _that?_ " she huffed, frustrated with his behavior. 

"I was saving you, from that obviously daft conversation," he responded, nodding towards the dignitary now chatting with her father. 

Emma shook her head, chuckling a little. "Thank you," she said, a flirty smile appearing on her lips. 

"Aye, you're welcome, your highness," he stated with a smirk. "Now I suppose gratitude is in order," he added, holding his hand out. "Would you do me the honor of this dance?" 

She blushed, averting her gaze and biting her bottom lip. When she returned her eyes to meet his, she could sense the hopefulness and wonder apparent in his eyes. He was entranced by her just like she was by him. He gestured his head towards the center of the ballroom, as if to nudge her to say yes. 

She curtsied, "Why, of course." He stepped closer, placing his hand softly under her chin, lifting it up to meet his stare. He took her other hand in his, leading her out to the middle of the dance floor. The orchestra started to play a brisk waltz, as they both begin to dance in sync with the music. A few times, they stepped on each others toes, causing the other to chuckle. Emma smiled brightly, as he twirled her around before pulling her closer to him. 

They danced for what seemed like an eternity, not noticing when the ballroom began to empty. Much of the kingdom had left, including his Naval buddies. A few dignitaries remained, mostly close friends of her parents. The orchestra continued to play, opting for a slower selection since they were the only two left dancing in the ballroom. She leaned closer to him, resting her head on his chest as they swayed slowly to the music. She listened intently to the sound of his heart beating while his chest rose and fell with each steady breath. She was fully content to stay there forever. She closed her eyes, a wide grin growing across her lips. She had never had this much fun at a ball in her entire life. Lifting her head, she looked up into the eyes of this lieutenant who had brightened her night. 

"You never told me your name," she said, her voice lower than a whisper. 

"Aye, that I did not," he responded, with a playful smirk. She swatted his chest lightly when he didn't give in. "Leftenant Jones," he stated, continuing to sway with her wrapped in his arms. "But you can call me _Killian_ , princess." 

She raised her eyebrow, cocking her head to the side. If her hand wasn't so tightly linked in his, she would have placed it on her hip to make her point. "Princess?!" she blurted out, causing him to chuckle. "Please, call me _Emma_." 

He nodded, "As per your wishes, I will forever call you Emma." 


	2. Legendary Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbIHxREuVqQ)

Princess Emma had escaped to the gardens, as she usually did on cool, clear nights such as this. Usually she would spend her time alone, mulling in her own thoughts until it was too late. Except tonight was different. It had been months since she had said goodbye to him before he left for Neverland with the Royal Navy and even longer since she had met him at the Queen’s Day ball. She had never been so impatient before in her life than she was waiting to see him tonight.

When she walked out to the small patio clearing deep within the gardens, she saw him standing there, his back turned towards her. He looked different, dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a dark cotton shirt.

“One should never have their back turned when in the presence of royalty,” she stated in a flirty tone. Killian shot his head around, chuckling as he strolled towards her. He playfully threw his hands out to his side, before bowing in front of her.

“My apologies, your highness.”

She giggled, and his head darted up. He had forgotten how beautiful she was when her face lit up that way. He had only briefly known her, having been away at sea for most of their acquaintance, yet he felt he would never grow tired of that smile.

He stood up, walking towards a nearby bench, sitting down and crossing his legs in front of himself. He gestured for her to sit and she waltzed over, plopping herself down ever so ungracefully next to the sailor. Killian shook his head, rolling his eyes at her.

“I have never met a princess who is as graceful as you, love,” he said playfully, Emma jabbing him in his side.

“I have never met a pirate who sneaks into the palace gardens to meet a princess late at night,” she added, leaning her head down on his shoulder. He readjusted himself, moving one arm around to embrace her and pull her closer. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, content with gazing up at the full moon and bright stars shining down upon the gardens.

She didn’t know how long they sat there, or when she had closed her eyes and drifted off, but she was startled when he cleared his throat. The steady beat of his heart grew rapid, and she lifted her head up to look at him.

“Is something wrong?” she inquired, her eyes searching for something in his expression. He seemed worried and torn, his eyes speaking more than his lips ever would. She moved away from him, his arm brushing away from her shoulder.

“As you are aware, I’ve been banished from the kingdom by your father,” he spoke hesitantly. “I can’t stay here long, for fear of imprisonment or death.”

Emma froze, her expression sullen. _He’s leaving me_ , she thought, shaking her head and fighting back the tears in her eyes. She turned away from him, standing up to storm off to the other side of the patio. She squeezed her hands into a fist, biting her bottom lip. She turned around to face him, bumping into him realizing he had followed her the minute she had walked off. He took her hands in his, gently caressing them.

"Emma, I am so sorry, but I am leaving in the morning for Neverland," he said, letting go of one her hands to reach up and brush a loose curl out her face. She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes and savoring the moment.

"Take me with you," she whispered, almost low enough for Killian to not hear her.

" _Emma_ ,” he said in a strict tone. “A pirate ship is no place for a woman, let alone a princess. You belong _here_.”

She ripped her hand away from him, throwing both of her hands up in exasperation. “If you are not here, then there is no reason for me to stay.”

He cocked his head to the side, sighing. “You don’t mean that,” he added.

She stepped closer to him, this time cupping his cheek in her hand. She brushed across his scruffy stubble, leaning up to kiss him gently. He placed one hand behind her back, pulling her closer to him. She broke for air, licking her lips, before opening her eyes to gaze into his.

“You are my destiny,” she exhaled, her cool breath washing over his face. “I would do anything for your love. Even become a pirate, if it meant I could be with you.”

* * *

Years had passed, the kingdom losing all hope they would find their “lost princess.” Not that Emma cared. She walked up to the top deck, waltzing towards the ship’s wheel.

“Where are we off to today, captain?” she taunted.

“Wherever you wish, love,” Killian responded, letting go of the wheel to pull her into a passionate kiss.

Captain Killian Jones and Emma, a legend amongst pirates that transcended all of the realms.


End file.
